Second Chance
by tiduwen
Summary: Harry and Ron are taken back in time to just before Voldemort attacked his parents. will Harry risk changing the future by destroying Voldemort before Voldemort destroys him?


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters made by J.K. Rowling. I only own the ideas for the story.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked in wonder, moving closer to the shimmering wall but not touching it.

"Who knows? Touch it, Harry, and see what it does!" Ron moved forward eagerly.

"No!" Harry stepped back defensively, "You touch it!"

"We'll touch it together" Ron resigned.

Both boys put out their hand and pressed them on the silver wall but, instead of hitting solid brick, they tumbled straight through onto a darkening street.

"Wasn't it morning before?" Harry asked, peering down the street, "and weren't we at Hogwarts?"

"And wasn't there a wall behind us?" Harry swung round and stared at the same spot Ron was; there was only an empty ally way there. Ron waved his arm frantically at the spot where the wall had been but there was only empty space.

"We'll have to ask where we are" Harry gulped back panic and turned the one of the houses on the street. "C'mon, we'll ask in here"

The two adolescents walked carefully up the neat pathway and Harry knocked steadily on the door.

"Who is it?" came a sweet female voice from the other side of the oak door.

"We're lost and we need directions" Harry called back.

There was a moment of debate between two people on the other side then the door opened.

"There stood a woman in her early twenties, here hair was the colour of copper and her eyes were a vivid green.

Both Harry and Ron gasped.

"Harry!" Ron squeaked, as the lady looked at them curiously "Harry, that's your mother!" Harry barely heard Ron's exclamation; his own green eyes were transfixed of the woman before him.

Lily Potter looked startled as she searched Harry's face. She made to close the door on them but Harry held it open.

"Wait" he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, "please wait"

Lily paused for a moment.

"Harry, look!" Ron said, shoving his watch under Harry's nose "we've gone back in time, sixteen years!"

"Harry?" Lily said, opening the door a little wider "Harry who?"

"Harry Potter" Harry explained "and this is Ron Weasley"

"Come with me" Lily said, letting them into the house. She locked the door securely behind them and led them down a small hallway that had cream coloured carpet and cream and white walls that was covered in pictures of Lily, James and baby Harry.

Harry gulped down excitement as he and Ron gazed up at the pictures.

Lily led them into a cosy living room where three men sat around a blazing fire.

In an armchair directly across the hall sat Albus Dumbledore and on the sofa sat Sirius Black and James Potter who had a baby boy bouncing on his knee.

"What's going on, Lily?" James asked, reaching for his wand that sat on the coffee table.

"He says his name is Harry Potter" Lilly said in a stony voice "He says he's our son"

All three men stood up sharply.

"He does look like you!" Sirius said, peering at Harry, "Looks just like you, James, 'cept his eyes, he's got Lily's eyes"

"How can you be Harry Potter?" Dumbledore interrupted. Harry noticed the old mans hand in his pockets, presumably around his wand. Ron stepped forward.

Excuse me, sir, I think we may have travelled through time," he said, his ears turning red. Harry nodded in agreement.

"We're sixteen" Ron continued, "We walked through this shiny wall at Hogwarts and turned up on the street"

"How do you know it wasn't a portal?" Sirius asked, his eyes brimming with amusement.

"Because Harry has pictures of his Parents and in our time, Harry's parents, and Sirius, are dead!"

The silence was only broken by the sound of Baby Harry laughing.

"Can you prove it?" Lily asked after a moment's hesitation. Harry thought long and hard.

"I have my dads invisibility cloak," he said, frowning, " Professor Dumbledore gave it to me for my first Christmas at Hogwarts."

No body seemed to believe him.

"I know about the Prophecy," he said.

"What Prophecy?" Lily, James, Sirius and Ron asked. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Can you recite it for me?" he whispered. Harry cleared his throat, trying hard to remember the words.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'

Ron looked at Harry with his mouth stupidly hanging open, as was his mother, father and Sirius. Dumbledore was looking at him with increased respect.

"How did you hear that?" he asked, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"You told me last year, after Sirius died. We were in the department of mysteries trying to get the prophecy before Voldemort… I mean You-Know-Who," he said hastily when Lily, James and Sirius gasped.

"Well I believe him" Sirius said after a quick recovery "No death eater I know is game enough to say their master's name"

Lily and James seemed to believe him too.

"Sit down boys" Lily said "I'll get you something to drink" Harry sat down next to his father, something, he only realised then, that he hand wanted to do his whole life. Ron sat in an empty armchair.

Harry looked at a glass tank on the table beside him. Inside, wrapped around a branch, was a tiny green tree snake.

"Hello" Harry said to it. There was a clatter behind him and he looked around to see all three men standing again with their wands pointed at his heart.

"Only the dark lord can talk to snakes," James said, baby sat on the floor with a toy broomstick.

Harry raised his hands in surrender, realising, too late, that his voice had come out in a series of hisses.

"Voldemort transferred it to him when he attacked Harry" Ron, looking terrified, spoke quickly

"When did Voldemort attack Harry?" Dumbledore spoke, only lowering his wand a fraction to look squarely at Harry.

"When I was that age" Harry pointed to the baby version of himself "He killed my parents and gave me this" he was now holding up his fringe to show the people his lightening bolt scar.

"Take a blood test!" Harry continued quickly "drug me up on Veritaserum!" please believe me!

"I don't have any Veritaserum, do you?" James asked as Lily came back with two glasses of butter beer.

"We'll have to lock them up until we can get some tomorrow" Sirius replied, writing his name lazily in the air with his wand.

James nodded and pointed towards the stairs. Resigned, Harry and Ron trudged up them and, followed James's instructions, went into the first door on the left.

please review. the more reviews, the more I'm likly to update!


End file.
